Sorrel Acid Rain
by CheetahLover12345
Summary: Being lost in the desert can be deadly, if your not prepared. Amanda was just lucky enough to survive the desert, or The Neather.


Fire blazed within my heart, it was in searing pain. I could hardly breathe, my lungs where on fire. I knew, I couldn't take much more of this. It was in the middle of summer, and I was lost in a desert! I have wounds, on my chest, face, arms, and legs. They stung like crazy, I was gasping for air. I collapsed, I felt like I was drying up.

I was starving, I noticed a cactus, I remembered something. Cactuses have water in them, also their good for food! I got up and tried to walk over there, I was so weak. I turned into a wolf, then picked off needles off a bit of the cactus. I slashed my claws over the de-spined part and cut off a bit of cactus. I ate the cactus, I felt a rush of energy soar through my veins.

I spread my red, shiny, wings. They where beautifully feathered, they didn't look the color of ugly dust filled red. I breathed in softly, only my stomach ached, I hadn't eaten in so long. I saw a lizard, I stood still for a moment; deciding weather to waste my energy on it and miss, or starve. I took the my red flipped the hoodie off my head. I padded slowly, across the desert. Suddenly a spider attacked me, when I realized what it was , it was unbelievable. I looked across the bare desert and saw a few green squares of leaves.

I saw lots of them, so many and a strange looking brown block. I though it was a mirage. I bolted across the desert toward the forest looking place. I saw ocelots, I even saw coca beans. I slapped myself, even as my paw hit my face I clawed myself.

I opened my eyes, it was still there! I felt leaves underneath my paws. I was in a jungle! I saw an ocelot pad up to me and mewed "Hello. Welcome to the Silver Jungle. I am Oasis , I will show you around."

"Thanks, I am Amanda. I need some help." Amanda barked.

"About what?" Oasis asked.

"I need help regaining my friends' trust in me and find Herobrine." She barked back. "Hey why aren't you running from me, I'm a wolf."

"We aren't scared of wolves like other cats. We are the same type of cats as Stampy." Oasis mewed in response.

"Wait! Didn't he say there was only ONE Stampy- Cat?" Amanda barked in confusion.

"He said there was only one of HIMSELF, there are more Cake Cats hidden in the jungles." Oasis meowed.

"Oh…" Amanda said. "So, can you and you're friends help me?"

"Sure, who are you looking for? We can help you find Herobrine. Israphel, Ender, and more!" Oasis mewed in excitement.

"Have you seen Stampy and Squid anywhere? They are the ones I'm so worried about." Amanda barked.

"I saw Squid in the ocean nearby, I saw Stampy near here too, I think they where building something. It had two bowling pins behind a bowling ball pattern on a building." Oasis mewed.

"Will you help me get to them?" Amanda barked.

"Of course, my fellow, she-wolf! Follow me." Oasis meowed.

"Umm, want to be friends?" Amanda asked while following Oasis.

"Of course! We both know Stampy right?!" Oasis joked. The two laughed.

Oasis led Amanda toward the edge of the forest, and into a normal biome. Amanda noticed something in the distant sky that surprised her. She saw an island.

"There is Squid's island. You can go if you want without me." Oasis purred.

"Have you ever been up there?" Amanda asked.

"No." Oasis mewed. Amanda spread her ruby wings and hovered in air. She grabbed Oasis by the shoulders carefully, Oasis yowled in surprise. "What are you doing?!" Oasis yowled.

"Come on, Stampy isn't like this is he?" Amanda joked, as she set into flight. Oasis scrambled in her paws.

"Don't worry, I got you." Amanda reassured Oasis.

"O-ok…" Oasis mewed, worriedly.

Amanda placed Oasis on the sky island, then she landed. They heard a blasting noise, it sounded familiar. The world suddenly started shaking, Oasis held onto Amanda, Amanda held on to Oasis back. They heard a yell of distress and sorrow.

"Squid!" They both yelled.

The world started breaking under their paws.


End file.
